comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-09-29 - What Do You Know
There isn't much happening at the docks. With a swimming pool, there isn't much call for boating. Even with the pool under construction for repairs, there still not much call for use for it. About all it has been used for is a hammock space for Scott Summers to hang out. So, when the Professor sent Rogue to the docks, saying that there is a certain member of the Summers family that is hiding out at the docks, Rogue allowed herself an internal chuckle. "Must be a family thing" was the thought that crossed her mind as she walks over to inspect the docks. No flying for Rogue...just a simple walk as she calls out softly. "Hope? Honey? Ah know yer out 'ere, sugah. Can we talk?" Hope is curled up against one of the poles the hammock hangs from, half hidden by the hanging hammock itself. Scott is missing from it, likely to Hope's unhappiness. He has been busy a lot lately. Still, at the call of her name, Hope's head lifts up from her knees and she looks toward Rogue. She almost takes off running, but bites her lower lip. Running never solves anything, she learned that the hard way...your problems just keep chasing after you. In this case, she's going to need to face Rogue and what happened. With reluctance, Hope pushes the hammock out of the way and crawls out from under it. She stands by it then, not really saying anything as she crosses her arms over her chest and waits. Hope can talk up a storm, but not about anything conclusive. She can say fifty words about nothing...or not say a peep depending on her mood. This is apparently one of the latters. "When the Professah said ya be out here...Ah kinda figured as such." Rogue taps her head lightly. "What Ah saw in 'ere....stayed in 'ere. Ah didn't tell anyone. Not even the Professah, though he already knew, of course." Rogue moves to sit down on the ground, opposite Hope, but giving her plenty of room and her option whether or not to listen. "Look, hon. About what happened." Rogue pauses...as if trying to figure out exactly how to say things. "Ah would have done nuthin' different. Ah still would have caught ya. Ah still would have fought for ya. In fact...Ah think ya did me a favor without meanin' to..." Hope remains standing, leaning back against the pole. "I don't know how I did it." She still doesn't understand her powers. She looks uncomfortable still. "And...what exactly did you see?" Hope Summers, the secret keeper. The one that says she isn't blood related to the Summers, but clings to Scott... "Well...dat Ah think Ah can explain." Rogue leans back, looking up to the sky. "As far as what Ah saw, well...it was a lot of images of you when ya felt safe. Ah saw Cable and Scott and what Ah think was Warren, only blue. But, what Ah felt was dat you was safe, which made me feel actually pretty good...dat you felt so safe in mah arms." Rogue turns her attention back to Hope, with a smile upon her face. "Ah wish Ah could tell ya definitely what Ah saw, but dat's part of what you did for me. You see, Ah used ta carry a lot of mental baggage. Whenevah Ah touched someone, Ah ended up carryin' a bit of dem wit' me from dat point on." She actually seems rather happy to be talking about this, the smile growing bigger. "Ah don't have dat anymore. Not even Carol, which Ah always had." And then it hits Hope. "Shit." She cured Rogue of a some technological virus manufactured to affect the X-Gene, comatose her. She didn't know what happened after that however, but...Rogue must have lost Ms. Marvel's powers in the future too. Why does no one tell her this stuff?! Thanks dad! But she then takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "Alright." So Rogue likely know some stuff about the destruction surrounding her life and thus why she clung to safety, but not the reason why, that it was the entire world...there are things Rogue doesn't know, so it's safe, right? "Next time you catch me though, clothing girl, clothing," Hope advises. Except Hope doesn't realize Rogue's touch is immediate...and they touched without danger for a few seconds. "Congrats on the lonely head though, I'm guessing you are long overdue for some peace and quiet," Hope says. She forces a bit of a smile to her face. "Sorry to be so...grouchy. Things are just always complicated with me, and nothing is ever simple." "Sugah, mah adopted mama used me ta do terrorism, mah head was used as a timeshare and Ah can't get close ta people without puttin' dem in comas. Ah'm used ta things not bein' simple." Rogue laughs, and pats the ground next to her, inviting Hope to come a little closer, should she wishes. "Ah do have a little insight into yer powahs, though, too. When Ah was holed up in da medbay, Ah had lot of time ta think about things." Hope is still for a few moments, but nods before moving to sit beside Rogue, though careful not to touch even with clothing on. "Sucks to be used. Dad wanted more than anything for me to have a choice...though in the end, I didn't think it was much of a choice. Still, he did pretty amazing things for what he had to juggle with...I was pretty lucky in that way at least," she admits. She peers over at you then. "What do you think you learned?" Hope is nervous, and hopeful at the same time. This has been eating her up for a while..she's different from others, that much is obvious...but knowing her powers would...maybe make her just a little less different, right? There is a slight hesitation before Rogue speaks. There is a definite focus as the southern belle sits up, turning to face Hope. "Well, when Ah caught you, Ah held ya for a few seconds. Ya realize dat?" She offers a slow grin, as she continues. "Ah wasn't thinkin' about anythin othah than catchin' you. When Ah did catch ya, Ah wasn't thinkin' dat Ah should have been drainin' ya until the Professah chimed in mah head to watch out." Rogue taps the ground before her, as if emphasizing her point. "It wasn't until Ah *thought* Ah should have been hurtin' ya when Ah actually did hurt ya. Then, when Ah started absorbin' ya, along wit' da feelin's of comfort, Ah picked up whatcha possibly able ta do. Ah think yer able ta manipulate da X gene. More than dat, yer able ta help othahs understand their powah." The tapping finger turns into drawing circles in the grass and dirt before Rogue. "Or...at least dats what Ah think, mostly. got some othah impressions, too..but mostly dat." A pause from Hope in response to Rogue's observation and question, "Why, is that weird?" And when Rogue explains..."Oh." Hope is thoughtful for a few, before she asks, "When you absorb people's powers, you feel how they work, don't you?" She never thought of that before! Not that she would have risked it because of the memory transference anyway...still... "Control the X-Gene....so that was how when you absorbed my powers you were able to purge your excess memories, or personalities." Hope thinks and thinks, "Jean in my head, she thought I mimicked her, but I could have been controlling her X-Gene to have her break Mr. Sinister's mental trap." Hope pulls up her legs and buries her face against her knees, groaning. "UGH! It sounds complicated!" But it would explain why she can sometimes sense mutants, and sense what they are 'like'. "I mean, it makes sense...but it also means I got to have mutants around me to use my powers." Well, kinda makes sense since she's supposed to be some sort of messiah, maybe...got to be surrounded by her little lambs. Pardon a moment while Hope mentally stabs her own brain. "How am I supposed to train this Rogue?" Hope peeks up from hiding her face up at Rogue. "Ah know....it sounds pretty far-fetched. But...Dat's what Ah got." Rogue slides over, pulling Hope in close for a comforting embrace. She isn't worried about touching, since she is in full costume...no flesh to touch. "Part of what Ah got was you bein' able ta mimic powahs, too. Which, Ah think, is how Ah was able ta touch ya without hurtin' ya before. It was just dat Ah touch was stronger once Ah was thinkin' about it." "And...Ah don't think ya can train dat. At least, not like anythin' else. It's like Ah can't really train mah powah easily, either." Rogue reaches over, her gloved fingers caressing Hope's cheek gently. "But, Ah think we can still do each othah good. After all...Ah was able ta touch ya without hurtin' ya before. Dat means ya got some inate control. Just need ta figure out how da do that all da time, now." Rogue pulls her own legs in to sit, cross-legged. "Just know dat Ah'll do whatevah ya want me ta do to help. After all, hon...Ah owe you one, now..." "I never really displayed powers myself," Hope admits. "Maybe I'm immune, or maybe I just tell your X-Gene 'no'." She then laughs, "Hey X-Gene, the answer is no." She is a little stiff at first, but then starts to relax against Rogue. Hope glances up at Rogue again at the gloved touch to her cheek. She sighs softly. "You don't owe me Rogue. You...well, you been through enough. But I appreciate the help. Least now I kinda understand why you feel different now. Your mutant power is pretty unique, not even Synch can do what you can do Rogue." Rogue says, "Yeah...well, da offer still stands. Ah get da feelin' we got some things in common. Ah just don't get da jump around time and you get ta touch without havin' da think twice about it." Rogue offers a grin, especially after seeing Hope loosen up around her. "And maybe dat's whatcha did. You just told mah X-Gene no...and it listened until Ah told it yes." "And now...on ta othah things." Rogue throws a nod over to the Summers hammock. "You evah tell Scott about yer feelings about him, sugah? Even with da little peek Ah had in yer head before we fell in da pool, Ah got da Scott love loud and clear. Does he know about it? Ah swear, Ah won't tell him nuthin if ya don't want me to."" A slight wince at the jump around time, "I never said that." Well, except to Scott, Julian, and Nathaniel...the only ones they were wholly honest with. And Cable. Hope raises a hand and scratches just below her ear. "Huh?!" Hope shifts to stare at Rogue, wide-eyed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" And Hope blushes, though she's really trying hard not to connect the dots. She jerks her face away and sits up more. "Course I love him, and he knows that. He reminds me of my dad a lot, and we are really close." Does she not even realize the depth of her own feelings? Hope is really hating Rogue right now. It isn't Rogue's fault really. But now Rogue has her thinking...and Hope is feeling a bit ill. "Doesn't matter," Hope says quietly. Scott is fated for someone else, so her dad can be born. Her dad, who she would do ANYTHING for. "People got to be born." An odd-ball question, but Rogue knows the truth, though Hope will never admit it. Hope -is- from the future, and she knows what will happen. And it's her job to save Jean's life, and so many other lives. How else will Nathan be born? Mr. Sinister? Ugh, gross! Anyway... "Do you know about Rachel, Rogue?" Hope looks side-long at Rogue. "Depends on whatcha talkin' about." Rogue keeps her eyes upon a particularly interesting patch of ground before her...and not on Hope, for the moment. "Ah know dat she's from an alternate future...dat she is related ta Jean and Scott somehow, Ah think. Honestly, once Ah start thinkin' about da Summers family, mah head gets all twisted around. Havin' ta worry about past and present and future all at once. Makes me kinda glad Ah nevah did any time travelin'...at least, as far as Ah know." A worry of Hope's lower lip as she then looks forward. She is silent for a bit, before she finally says, "Their daughter," her voice soft. But Jean dies before she can be born in this timeline...only Nathan is born before her death. "Rachel's future was avoided, at the very least by the marriage of the worlds as her future had no meta-humans in it, no Kryptonians, etc. But that doesn't mean the timeline was diverged to the point that Jean and Scott aren't meant to be together and have children." Hope reaches off the dock to the dirt that Rogue is playing in. She makes some markings. She draws a line. "The timeline." She goes a quarter of the way up the line and draws another one diverging. "The marriage of the world's." She then X's out the original line. "One individual told me once, that if you diverge the timeline, it doesn't create an alternative dimension. That is a little different. Rather, it wipes everyone from that timeline out of existence. The exception, is if they are 'time lost', like Rachel is. It is why she still 'exists'. Now, just because it's a different timeline, doesn't mean Jean and Scott aren't meant to be." She then makes another line off that timeline, "What if they suddenly don't have children together?" She then X's that timeline out, "You would be dealing with all new variables, and who knows what future. It could lead to the end of the world, or Kang the Conqueror taking over the world and becoming the ruler, because there are no children carrying on the powerful mixture of genes between Jean and Scott for the next generation." Hope is quiet for a few moments before she finally says very quietly, "One of the reasons I'm here, is to make sure their bloodline survives. I'm loyal to the Summers, because I owe them everything, and I know what they sacerficed and lost. I -know- things, not because I experienced them, but because I was -told- about them. Coming here, this was the first time I met Scott, that I met Jean...I'm not what people think I am. I'm not saying they are exactly wrong, but they aren't exactly right either. And I'd do anything to protect all of you, but that doesn't mean what I do won't be painful...because I'll do whatever it takes." Hope steals a look over at Rogue. "I...I'm not very good at explaining this stuff. I'm really sorry." "Then, it must get awfully lonely. Knowin' what ya know and not able ta tell everyone exactly what's up because it may mess wit' da timeline and causes things to just...not be, anymore." Rogue draws her green eyes up from the diagram, to focus on Hope. "It makes sense, hon. Don't sell yerself short. And...it explains why ya have those feelins inside for Scott, to da level ya have them at. It really was one of da lastin' impressions Ah got from our 'bonding'." Rogue actually lifts up her fingers and does the air quotes around the word Bonding. "Dat has to be quite a burden." Rogue settles back on her hands, leaning up to watch the potential genetic messiah...but not with awe, but more genuine concern. "Ah will help ya howevah Ah can. No one should have ta shoulder da weight of da world on their own...and, from whatcha showed me, dat's exactly whatcha tryin' ta do. So, Ah'm helpin' ya. No mattah what, so ya might as well get used to it." Rogue flashes a wink. "Because Ah can be rather stubborn...just ask mah mama..." "Ya. Like, say you know someone is going to die...and there isn't a way to save them." Hope shrugs a bit, "I dealt with that, with Dr. McCoy. Luckily...I could change that for the better with my powers, but some things, I might not be able to stop. I...don't want to remove that -hope- from people. Sometimes the unknown, is -better-. It's why I didn't want you having my memories. It...shouldn't be something you should have to bear." Hope chuckles then, "Thanks. I'm not completely alone though, there are others willing to help. But some things...I guess I just don't want to burden others with." She mmms and looks back down at her drawing before she scratches it out. "I wonder how Rachel would have felt if she knew coming back in time, would wipe her from the timeline? I wonder if she would have felt at peace or if she would have felt conflicted...but this is the stuff I wonder about in my free time. Cause these are kinda the decisions I got to make for the greater good. Some of the things I deal with, there isn't a jail you can just throw the evil in, you got to stomp it out. I do a lot of morally questionable things Rogue. So...I guess I'm gonna ask you to realllly think about it." Hope's eyes flicker back to Rogue. "I don't want to ask more than you can give. You still got a lot of work in your future, and though I derailed you by removing Ms. Marvel's powers, that doesn't mean you still can't continue the work you were meant to complete by alternative means." "Well....Good to know Ah'm meant ta do sumthin' othah than be a tease for Jonothon." Rogue flashes a quick smile to Hope, then shifts to rise to her feet. "How's about we head on back to da mansion. Ah promise ta really think about whatcha been tellin' me, and Ah'll make ya whatevah ya wanna eat. Brats included. Sound good?" Hope snorts at that, a snorting laughter anyway. "Rogue, you are amazing. Obviously, you are meant for great things. You don't need me to tell you that." She moves to stand, brushing herself off. "Ya, Brats sound great, I never got to try them." With the coma and everything. But she grins, "So you are on."